Plainly obvious
by xXShybutdeadlyXx
Summary: Why does it take forever for two people to see they LIKE each other? Couple:LuisxLeon Fail summary is fail just read I know ya will likes it


Surrounded. That's what Leon Kennedy was. Surrounded by many infected villagers in a small little cottage with the Spaniard Luis Sera, and Ashley Graham the presidents daughter (who by now was hiding somewhere safe).

At this moment Leon was at the top of the stairs in the homey little house, shooting down at the many infected that pushed themselves through the windows or the front door. Don't really care which, was all busted anyway. With incredible aim he got most of the villagers point blank between the eyes.

"Nice aim there, amigo." Luis mused as he stared at Leon with those intoxicating brown eyes.

Leon shivered as he felt the Spaniards gaze upon him. Shaking his head slightly a slight pink tint appeared on his cheek. Thanks to the whole villager fighting thing though Leon hoped Luis would just think his cheeks were flushed due to fighting. To bad for Leon, Luis knew better.

After an intense fight a yell was heard from outside causing all the infected villagers to stop dead in their tracks. Their arms falling limp to their sides they all started walking, single file, out the door.

I guess this means it's over...for now anyway." Leon whispered to himself.

Putting his gun back in its holster he looked over at Luis, inspecting him for any damage. Though he saw nothing he still wanted to ask him just to make sure. Walking past many of the dead villagers he made his way to Luis. Unknowing to Leon though, one of the villagers began to stir. It looked to see Leon heading its way and decided to play "dead". Just when Leon was about an inch away it struck! Jumping up it latched onto Leon's leg and plunged a dagger deep into his thigh, forcing it go all the way through.

Luis' eyes widened as he heard Leon shriek in pain. Running to the blond's aid he pulled at the villager, forcing it to let got of Leon. The villager wasn't going to give up though, it began grabbing at Luis trying to make him fall to the ground so it could grab his throat and rip into it. Luis wasn't going to give it the satisfaction. With a rise of his booted foot he slammed it against the villager's skull. A sickly crunch was heard through out the small cottage.

Leon leaned against the outer woodened frame of the smashed window to force the dagger out of his thigh. Blood soaked through his pants leg and he could feel the warm liquid run down his leg.

_'Dammit! How could I have been so fucking stupid! It's a rule! Never EVER let your guard down!'_

Leon slid against the wall until he was in a sitting position. Pushing down on the wound he applied as much pressure as he could to stop the bleeding. He whimpered slightly as the pressure got to him.

Luis' head snapped to the direction of the said whimper. Seeing the blond clutch onto his thigh like a lifeline made the Spaniard's heart burst at the seams. Rushing to Leon's side he reached into his back pants pocket to pull out a gauze roll.

"Ok amigo, you can either let me cut of your pants leg OR you can take off your pant's completely." Smirking slightly the brunette gave a wink to the blushing blond. Letting a chuckle run past his lips he looked at the now crimson blond. "Listen, not to sound like a perv but ya know it would be better just to take off your pants, seeing as you don't have an extra pair." Easily he could see the uneasiness in Leon's stormy grey eyes. "Don't worry, I won't look hermoso." (hermoso=beautiful) Getting off the hardwood floor he went off to search for a blanket so the blond would be more at ease.

Leon watched as Luis walked through a door. Probably the bedroom and if it was the bedroom, Luis must have went in there to get Leon a blanket. Luis really was a nice guy once ya got to know him. Not like Leon really did know him for that long, but Leon felt like he knew the Spanish ex cop for years.

Ashley sat in the corner of the small cottage's bedroom. Everything got eerily quite, she wondered if it was safe to come out. Once she heard that ghastly scream, she knew it wasn't time. Ashley really wanted to help though; she was tired of being such a damsel in distress. She was to afraid though. Ashley let out a sigh as she buried her face between her legs.

_'Besides...I would just get in Leon's way.'_

Luis swished open the door making Ashley jump at the sudden noise. Her heart began to race. Was it one of those villagers? Slowly looking up she was relieved to see it was the Spaniard Luis Sera.

"What's going on?" Ashley questioned as rose from the floor.

"Ah, well," Luis began coolie as he gathered up a bed blanket. "Your knight in shining armor had a little, accident shall we say."

"What kind of accident?" The bright haired blond once again questioned as she crossed her arms. "He's not my knight and shining armor either." At that moment an idea came to mind. "If I didn't know any better I think he has the hot's for you." Leon would thank her later.

Luis chuckled lightly as he took one last look at Ashley before he headed out the door.

"I'm going to hold you to that, chica."

Ashley watched as Luis exited the room blanket in hand. Resting her index finger on her chin she began to ponder.

"I wonder how long it will take for those two to get together...I give it a few hour!" Ashley then happily skipped out of the room to check on Leon.

Sitting on the railing of the stairs Ashley watched as Luis gently, lovingly, wrapped up Leon's leg.

"Feeling any better, hermoso?"

Leon looked up at Luis only to quickly look away at the intense gaze of Luis' chocolate brown eyes.

"Yeah..." Was Leon's only reply.

Ashley grumbled at Leon's stubbornness, but then a sly smirk crossed her lips as she decided to speed up the process.

"You know that floor must be uncomfortable for Leon's leg, maybe he should be moved to the bedroom?"

Luis put on a cheeky smile as he looked at Ashley from the corner of his eyes.

"Ah, Veo lo que estás haciendo. Gracias Ashley." (Ah, I see what you're up to. Thanks Ashley.)

Leon looked at Luis like he grew another head. What the hell did the Spaniard just say? What about Ashley? Before Leon could even ask he was hoisted from the hard cool floor right into the brunette's strong arms. Leon blushed madly as he was forced to wrap his own arms around The Spaniards neck.

"You know I could most likely walk myself." Leon said as he looked away from the man who was carrying him bridal style. "I mean, it's not that far of a walk."

"Just let me do this for you amigo, you've saved my ass countless times back there I can at least do this for you k?"

Leon just nodded as they reached the bedroom. Steadily walking over to the bed, Luis gently rested Leon onto it. Leon's eyes scrunched as he was laid onto the bed. It wasn't comfortable at all and Leon feared one of the springs in the mattress would spring out and pierce him in his fucking chest. Sucking it up the dark blond just relaxed himself against the head bored.

"Leon?" Luis' low voice broke Leon out of his relaxed state.

"Yes?" He replied as he looked up at Luis.

"I hate to say this but I'm going to need to step out for a moment, I need to go out and find something."

"What do you need to find?" The blond asked in wonder and slight worry. He didn't want Luis to go out there with all those infected

"It's a serum," Luis began. There was no point in hiding what he needed to find. "It will kill the parasite that's inside you and Ashley."

Leon wanted to ask how he knew about them be carriers. Was it really that easy to tell? He wanted to ask the question but instead of asking he said something else.

"Just be careful, alright?"

Luis looked over his shoulder at the dark haired blond. To be truthful he thought he would be asked some questions so you could tell why the man was shocked. Shrugging it off, he smiled at Leon.

"No need to worry about me hermoso. I am invincible." Luis gave one last wink and he was off.

Leon let out a sigh as he slouched against the beds headboard. Silently praying that Luis will be alright on his journey

"God Leon why did you let him go off on his own! Why didn't you tell him to stay with you! Jeez what's taking so long!" Ashley bellowed as she stomped into the room.

"Um," Leon gave her a look of complete and utter confusion. "Taking me so long to do what?"

"Oh come on Leon!" Ashley crossed her arms with a huff. "I can tell you dig Spanish man." She smirked at Leon's flabbergasted expression.

"Is it really….um that easy to tell?"

"Yeah it's plainly obvious. It's just as easy too tell just as it's easy for me to get captured…" She gazed down at the floor with a not so happy smile on her face.

"Ashley, you know that's not true…" Leon tried his best to comfort the bright haired blond, but could tell he was failing. The secret agent was never really good at comforting people.

Ashley smiled at Leon's attempt. "Thanks for trying Leon." She stands up. "Well I'm going to let you get some res-"

A crash echoed throughout the bedroom Both Leon and Ashley's eyes widened to the point it looked like they could jump right out of their sockets.

Ashley turned to see what was going on only to be smacked halfway across the room. Hitting the wall with an "oomph" she watched in horror as an infected villager advanced toward Leon.

Leon cursed wildly as he reached for his gun, only to remember it was still in the other room of the small cottage. He tried to get up but his numb leg just would not allow it. He could only watch as the infected villager rose it's pickaxe above its head ready to strike. Closing his eyes he waited to the impact but it never came. The only thing that was heard was a loud thump and a lot of grunting. Opening his eyes he saw Ashley actually _fighting_ off the thing!

Ashley almost growled as she bit down on the villagers' arm that held the pickaxe. The villager snarled as it dropped the pickaxe and decided to try and take a swing at Ashley. Lucky for her she dodged it in time, grabbing the pickaxe as she slid away. She glared at the monstrosity as she raised the pickaxe above her own head and brought it down upon the villagers' skull instantly killing it.

"Wow." Leon muttered as he looked at Ashley's panting, blood covered face. "Remind me never to make you mad." He joked.

Ashley gave off a small giggle and smiled at Leon proudly. "Now you can go ahead and get some rest, and don't worry I'll keep a watch out until whenever Luis gets back." Swinging the pickaxe over her shoulder she headed out of the room before Leon could protest.

Leon let out another sigh as he fully laid himself onto the bed, before he knew it his eyes were closed and he was in a deep dreamless sleep.

[Hours Later]  
"Leon? Hey wake up hermoso."

Leon let out a soft moan if disapproval as he was been shook. His eyes opened a cracked, for a moment he could only see a blurry figure looming over him. Finally eyes adjusting he could tell, to his relief, that the figure was Luis.

"You mind sitting up for me there hermoso? I want to check out your leg."

Leon nodded as he lazily pushed himself back up onto the beds headboard.

"When did you get back?" Leon found himself asking as he watched the brunette unwrap the used gauze from his leg.

"Not to long ago." Was his only reply as he focused on the task at hand.

"Did you," Leon winced as cool air hit the still fresh wound. "Um, find what you needed to find?"

"Sadly," Luis sighed in frustration as he checked out the wound. "I wasn't able to find it. "

"I'm," Leon began to blush madly as Luis began to go higher up his thigh. "S-sorry to hear." He bit down on his lip for stuttering. "What are you…doing?"

Luis smirked to himself. "I'm looking at your wound, like I said I would hermoso.~"

Leon gripped the sheets as Luis' hand just seemed to go higher. Not being able to hold it in any longer he let out a soft moan. His eyes widened slightly as he covered his mouth.

Luis looked at Leon and smiled at the very ukeish looking secret agent. His hair still matted from sleep, a blush stained his pale cheeks, and the hand covering his lips just made him all the cuter.

"So Leon," Luis reached out to gently grab Leon's chin with his thumb and forefinger. Turning the blonds head he looked into his stormy grey eyes. "Do you like me as much as I like you?"

Leon couldn't believe it. Luis…actually liked him, the way he liked him? Leon opened his mouth to reply only to have his lips assaulted by the others. Leon relaxed into the kiss and gently wrapped his arms around Luis' neck.

The kiss was sweet and gently at first but soon desire grew between the two men and the kiss became hard and passionate. Gently Luis bit down onto Leon's lower lip making him moan and open his mouth so Luis' tongue could enter. Leon gladly gave Luis dominance as the Spaniard tongue explored every inch of his mouth. Sadly the need for air grew and they both pulled away panting wildly.

"Lay back onto the bed." Luis commanded making Leon shiver at the tone.

Complying with his soon to be lover's wishes he laid back onto the bed and watched as Luis climbed on top of him, straddling his waist.

Leon moaned as Luis began to attack whatever exposed skin was on his neck. Shakily he began to fumble with the buttons of Luis' vest. One button, two button, three button….fuck did the second button go back through the damn hole!

Luis chucked as he rose to steadily take off his own vest and shirt, leaving his chest completely exposed to the man under him.

Leon couldn't help but admire the man above him. His body looked like it should be in an art museum, such beauty, and he didn't even know where to begin on his tan!

"I see you like what you see eh?" Luis smirked as Leon blushed once again, and gave a small nod.

Leaning down Luis smashed their lips together in another breath taking kiss. Luis' hands creped up the agent's shirt to feel the others muscles and figure. His roaming hands only stopped when they reached the others newly erect nipples.

Leon gasped and moaned as he felt Luis' hand tweak his nipples, sending shivers of pleasure down his spine.

"Luis." Leon panted out the name as he closed his eye's succumbing to the pleasure.

To Luis hearing his name the way Leon had just said it was music to his ears. Wanting to hear more of the other mans pleasurable noises he quickly discarded Leon of his shirt to replace his hands with his mouth.

Leon moaned loudly as Luis licked at the pink nub of flesh making it grow more erect. It felt even better when Luis began to suck on it. Leon was in pure bliss.

Luis stopped his ministrations to give Leon another kiss to his already bruised lips. His left hand ventured lower into Leon's boxes to play with his fully hard cock.

Leon gasped and pulled his face away from Luis.

"Luiiiiiis ah~" Leon drawled as Luis rubbed his shaft.

"Tell me what you want mi amor."

Leon groaned as Luis pinched the tip of his cock, and rubbed it smearing his pre-cum.

"I want y-you Luis." Leon whispered

"I'm sorry; you're going to have to speak a little louder." Luis chuckled as he teased the poor man underneath him earning a groan in response.

"Luis please!" Leon begged

"Please what?" Luis made a trail of butterfly kisses along Leon's exposed neck this time earning himself a whimper.

"Luis please! I want you! I-I want you inside me!" Leon cried as he got a tighter grip onto the sheets below.

"As you wish," Luis put his hands at the hem of Leon's pants. "Mi bella amante." (My beautiful lover) With a tweak of the wrists he yanked down Leon's blue boxers, exposing himself to the world.

Leon blushed as he saw Luis' eyes hungrily scan every inch of his body. He kept looking at the man above him until grey eyes met with chocolate brown.

"You are so beautiful, mi amor." Luis smiled as he cupped Leon's face. Gently he ran his thumb over Leon's soft pale cheek.

Leon sighed happily as he leaned into the touch. The hand soon stopped stroking him and fingers poked at his lips.

"If you suck on them, it will make things easier." Luis explained.

Leon nodded slightly as he let three digits slide into his mouth, running his tongue over all three digits he left no skin un-licked. He sucked gently on him and was rewarded with a wonderful groan from his lover. The fingers slipped out of his mouth making him whimper slightly as the loss.

"You ready?" Luis asked sincerely as he lifted Leon's un-injured leg over his shoulder for better access to the blonde's tight hole.

"Ye-Yes." Leon panted as he felt the tip of Luis' first finger at his entrance.

Leon's breath hitched as he felt one of Luis' digits enter him. He began to squirm as a second finger was entered into him starching him out. Once the third finger was added he began to shriek a little in pain.

Luis felt terrible for making Leon feel such discomfort, but he knew soon he would be withering in pleasure. Prodding around Leon's tight asshole he searched for that bundle of nerves that would make Leon mewl in pleasure.

Leon yelled and pure ecstatic pleasure as Luis touched something inside him.

"Do it again, do it again!" Leon almost squealed like a child asking to ride another ride.

Luis smiled as he repeatedly hit Leon's prostate making the man under him wither and cry out in bliss.

"Inside, inside now! Please, please!" Leon grasped at Luis' pants and began to quickly unbutton and unzip them.

"Whoa, eager are we?" Luis chuckled as he removed Leon's hands to make quick do of his pants and boxers.

Leon almost drooled at the sight of Luis fully exposed which caused the man above him to once again chuckle.

Luis kissed Leon tenderly as he put Leon's un-injured leg back over his shoulder. Rising up slightly he spat into his hand to coat his hardened member with salvia.

"It's not really all that good but at least it's something to lessen the pain." Luis steadied himself at Leon's entrance. "Are you sure you want this?"

Leon kissed Luis gently. "More sure then anything."

Luis smiled down at Leon as he began his journey inside the blonde. Luis bit his lip as Leon whimpered in pain. Small tears began to trickled down Leon's pale cheeks which was heart breaking for Luis to see. Leaning down he began to kiss away all of Leon's tears to try and calm him down, and from the way Leon began to relax it seemed to be working. Once Luis was fully inside Leon, he waited for the one beneath him to adjust to the new feeling.

Leon panted as they both lay still for a moment, the pain soon subsided for the time being and movement was needed.

"G-Go." Stuttered Leon.

Luis only nodded as he came out of Leon only to push himself back in. His pace was slow at first, he wanted Leon to adjust to everything, he knew he still must have been feeling **some** pain.

Leon moaned as the pain was finally disappearing and pleasure was replacing it, which Leon surely was ecstatic about.

"Faster! Oh god harder Luis!" Leon begged as his nails began to dig into the mattress.

Luis didn't need to be told twice as his pace quickened and his cock went deep into Leon's tight ass.

"León," Luis buried his face into the crook of Leon's neck. "Está tan apretado." (You are so tight) Luis whispered not even noticing he was speaking Spanish. Pleasure was just clouding his mind at the moment to really pay attention.

Leon didn't mind though, to be truthful it just turned him on even more.

"Ah, ah, ah, ahhh!" Leon moaned each time Luis would thrust inside him. "Luis! I-ah! I-I'm almo-AHHHHHHHHHH!" Leon's vision became blurry, and white specks began to make themselves known as Luis' cock hit his prostate with full force.

Luis wanted to draw Leon closer to the edge, so angling himself just right he hit Leon's prostate each time he slammed back into the withering man beneath him.

"Luis!" Leon chanted the name over and over again as his body began to convulse and contract.

"Scream my name, mi amor." Luis basically ordered as he firmly gripped Leon's cock and pumped it in time with his thrusts.

"Oh god Luis! I'm so close!" Leon screamed in pleasure as he reached his end.

"I'm not going to let you ejaculate unless you scream my name Leon." Luis began to suck hard on Leon's neck, and his hand began to slow.

"Luis! Luis! Don't stop please!" Leon kept screaming the name over and over to please the man who was now marking him as his own. "LUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!" With one last hard pump Leon spilled his seed into Luis' awaiting palm.

Luis still pumped into Leon a few more times before the tight walls around his cock finally got to him and he came hard into Leon's ass. Filling the man with his seed. Luis panted as he pulled himself out of Leon to roll over to his side.

Leon cuddled up to the man beside him and began to trace circles on his chest.

"That was….so amazing." Leon admitted.

"Yeah I agree, you feel amazing. So tight." Luis laughed slightly as he could just imagine the blush that was crossing Leon's once pale cheeks.

"I love you, Luis." Leon whispered as he cuddled up closer to Luis. Closing his eyes it wasn't long until sleep took him.

Luis nuzzled his cheek against the blonde's dark locks, taking in his sweet aroma. Wrapping his arms around the shorter man he closed his eyes.

"I love you too, Leon."

Downstairs Ashley smiled to herself as her head rested against, what she quested was, the dinning room table.

"About damn time." Was all she muttered.

THE END! :D


End file.
